


Parental Guidance

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx already knew the King as Noct's father, but had never talked to him as Regis. Noct had always wanted to meet Nyx's mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Things you said when you met my parents.”
> 
> I'm also at [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/).

Lucis

-*-*-

Nyx had met King Regis years ago, during an official visit to Galahd before the Niflheim armies attacked. When he was still young, and rash, and willing to rush headfirst into packs of daemons so long as his friends were by his side. Back then, when he first met the King of Lucis, Nyx had never handled Lucian magic before, never felt it rush through him until the King loaned him a taste of his power. It came with the sense of the king himself— a sense of the man behind the title and the stern mask. He could feel the worry and the kindness bleeding in with the unusual, controlled magic. He could feel a measure of the man sifting in with the inherent cold, sterile magic of the Lucian Crystal. 

He had met Regis years ago, when he first received the invitation to join the newly formed Kingsglaive. When he received the invitation— just a formality at that point— to give up everything he had valued in Galahd and travel to a new city with a new life and new purpose. He had been officially greeted by the King at the Citadel. He had spoken to the king many times during his ten years of service. He had been praised, rewarded, comforted by his king. 

He was— at this moment— terrified of speaking to Regis Lucis Caelum. 

It didn’t matter that he wasn’t in uniform, that he was off duty and just a regular citizen now. It didn’t matter that he could hear Noctis’ laugh and teasing and he could picture the prince’s smile as he walked his father away from his desk and royal duties. He could practically see it, the way Noctis could wheedle and pull and smile until his father’s iron will relented. 

“Ah, good evening, Ulric,” Regis said, smiling as he rested his weight on his cane and looked over Nyx. 

“Good evening, your majesty.” It was a force of habit now. Parade rest, the formality he was used to. 

He wasn’t prepared for the king’s smile and Noct’s snicker. He wasn’t ready for the king’s sceptical look over him, as if he was at an inspection. “Are you on duty, Ulric?”

“…No, your majesty?”

“Then it’s Regis,” Nyx nearly jumped at the tap to his shin from the cane. “And I’ll leave most of the teasing to my son.”

For a moment, Nyx didn’t know what to say— ten years of service and duty struggled with wanting to put an arm around Noct to get that smirk off the prince’s face. In the end, he settled for a grin of his own. “With all due respect, Regis, your son had to get it from somewhere.”

————

Ulric

-*-*-*-*

The letters that came from Galahd, usually arriving in boxes full of food and gifts and books and promises of a home Noctis had never expected to see in person. He had looked over the letters, leaning against Nyx on the bed with the Glaive opened little packets of cookies that had been carefully wrapped and boxed and shipped through dangerous, uncaring territories. While Noct read, Nyx would explain the places mentioned, the people mentioned, the promises worked into every little story. 

They had talked about it for months. They had planned it out in detail; how to get in, how to get out, which season to go in, what Nyx would show off first. 

They had talked about how Nyx would bring him into the mountains for real camping (”not that stuff Gladio does, that’s Lucian camping”), to the river for for some real fishing, to the markets, and farms. 

Noct had fallen asleep listening to Nyx talk about his home— his family, his mother. He slept listening to Nyx talk about the wonders of a land that sounded so much warmer, harsher, more forbidding than Lucis. About a world that bred so much warmth and compassion, and the sense of duty that Nyx had carried with him in everything he did. He would dream of Galahd on those nights, held against Nyx’s chest, listening to his voice and heart and breath. 

Years later, when the sun had returned, when there was peace after the long darkness, Noctis made it to Galahd. He travelled with Gladio and Prompto and Ignis again. He didn’t question this chance, or this new life, he just took it and was grateful. 

Libertus met them at the edge of town, his smile a little more faded than Noct remembered, his eyes a little more sad. 

“Your majesty—” Libertus started, stepping back to give them room. 

“Don’t call me that, please,” Noct shook his head. “The last Lucian king died already. I’m just Noctis.”

Libertus took a moment with that before he nodded his understanding. “Then welcome to Galahd, Noctis. Got someone eager to meet you.”

Noctis felt his heart skip at that, offering a tight nod before he retrieved a parcel from the car. Libertus guided them through the town— an outpost really— pointing out monuments that Noct remembered from Nyx’s stories. Seeing things that he had once fallen asleep to, listening to Nyx’s voice and feel his warmth. The more he saw, the tighter his throat got. 

“You okay, buddy?” Prompto asked quietly as they came closer to a small house Noct could recognise from letters and pictures, and still hear Nyx’s voice describing it. He could still hear Nyx’s voice describing the day he and Libertus got stuck on the roof because Crowe had knocked the ladder away while they reshingled the whole damn thing. He could still hear Nyx’s voice describing the day the front porch was finished, and they had tracked paint through the front rooms. 

“I’m fine,” he finally answered. It was Ignis who asked Libertus to take them to get some food, to leave Noct to his task. 

Noctis wished he hadn’t asked to do this alone. 

The woman who met him at the door had Nyx’s eyes. His smile. Her hair was lighter, but not grey, her face more lined. She was still strong, still proud, and Noct bowed his head. 

He had tied the braids in his own hair before coming, just the two that Nyx had taught him years ago. Had taught him were promises and keepsakes. Had taught him to wear with pride. 

He was relieved to see the woman smile. He could hear Nyx in her voice, “Welcome home, Noctis. I’m glad to finally meet you.”

“Asteria,” Noct smiled— tried to smile— and offered the little bundle he had brought with him. The kukris retrieved from ruins of the city. “I brought—”

“Nyx would have wanted you to have them,” Asteria ushered him into the home, waved off the offer as she herded him into the kitchen. “I wouldn’t put them to use. Now let me get a good look at you.”


End file.
